mgcobfandomcom-20200214-history
Clergy of the Holy Light
The Clergy of the Holy Light consist of the ranking priests, abbots and bishops of the Church of the Holy Light in the Cathedral of Light. :"We stand for peace and freedom - for the love and kindness of mortalkind, and the blessed truth of the Light. We stand for goodness and equality, righteousness and justice; goals that all sentient beings should understand and embrace. :But not all do. :Some scoff at the notion of justness, laugh in the face of peace; some spit upon the principles of mercy and kindness. They would see death and war and famine spread, would revel in the ending of the world and the genocide of its people. It is these twisted, broken individuals that we must guard against, and though they go by many names and belong to a manifold entities, inside they are one and the same. We reject them - we cast them out. And if they dare raise a hand against the Church or its faithful, or indeed, any of the goodly folk, they shall know our wrath." ::-Former Exemplar of Blessed Memory Paraphrased from the Holy Rule To the Church and those under its care, Let it be known that there are seven kinds of servants. The first kind are the Lay Brethren, those who are not ordained in the ways of the Light, those who are not anointed in the weapons and shields of the Light, those who seek to learn the virtues, and who look to become future servants of the Light and the mother Church. The second kind is that of the Minor Canon, those who have accepted the Virtues those who have been brought into the warm embrace of the College of Canons, to study and to learn, those who have not yet been ordained or anointed. ... The third kind are the Canon, those who live by the Virtues,who require the presence of the Light as that of food or water, those who have been ordained or anointed, in the name of the Light, as stewards of the Light’s divine mercy, as protectors of the flock. These are those who have been brought to the flame, who have been singed by the unholy fires of darkness, and forged into a vessel of the utmost purity and faith, who, by the rule of the Virtues, are no longer as lead, but are as the strongest of steels. These are those who are the shepards, who guide the flock with the knowledge of the Light, these are those who are the warriors, who protect the flock with the Light’s righteousness, these are those who are the beacons, the great walls, who hold back the unbearable weight of darkness, these are the red blood of the Church. The fourth kind are the Stewards these are those who have learned to fight the great drkness, to go out well armed with their knowledge of the Light, to go out adorned in the righteous armor of purity in faith, to solitary combat in the all devouring darkness, to brave the temptation of fear offered by the void, to stand resolute against the stygian night, and who have emerged not as twisted vestiges, by as awe inspiring bearers of the Light, who have, through their travails in darkness, emerged brighter than ever before. These are those who, according to their unshakable faith, and through their great services to the Light, are to be held high in respect and esteem, higher than that of their brothers and sisters of the Canon, and beside the wise Father and Mother Deans of the Church, who are chosen by the Ordinary of the College himself, for he and he alone may elevate them in their purity, to be considered wise, to be considered absolute in devotion, by all within the College of Canon. ... The fifth kind is that of the Deans who have served with the most unquestionable faith who have served with the most unshakable conviction, who have been appointed by the Ordinary, to serve as foremost as great exemplars of divine virtue, to serve as educators in the ways of the Light, to serve as instructors in the great burden of heavenly service, to be held responsible for the organization of their particular charge, within the Holy College of Canons. The Deans are to be as leaders amongst men, in matters of the divine Light and its all encompassing mercy, they who stand amongst the most knowledgeable and learned, of teachers in the ways of the Light, they who stand as the most experienced and dependable, of protectors of the Light and its flock. Let the commands and the teachings of the Deans be a leaven of divine justice kneaded into the minds of their disciples so that they may, as true and proper children of the Light, become accepted as agents of Its righteous cause. Let the Deans always bear in mind that at the dread Judgment of the Light there will be an examination of these two matters: their teaching and the obedience of their disciples. And let the Deans be sure that any lack of profit the master of the house, may find in the sheep will be laid to the blame of the shepherd. ... The sixth kind are those of the Episcopal Curia. When the College has grown, and its charges have become great in number, let not the Ordinary become overwhelmed in his duties to the College, least his attentions be drawn from the care of the Church, let there be chosen out of the College of Canons by the wisdom of the Ordinary brethren of good repute and holy life, and let them be appointed to a Curia. These servants shall take charge of their deaneries in all things, observing the will and grace provided by the Light and the instructions of their Ordinary. Let men of such character be chosen to make up the Curia that the Ordinary may with confidence share his burdens among them. Let them be chosen not by rank but according to their worthiness of life and the wisdom of their doctrine ... Active Contacts *Moorwhelp (Ordinary, Guild Leader) *Tarso (Bishop, Priest Contact)* *Lyterette (Provost, Priest Contact)* *Melchiz (Provost, Priest Contact)* *Junjei (Prebendary, Novicemaster)* *Nelany (Prebendary, OOC Contact) *Elevaan (Prebendary, Paladin Contact)* *This is a recruitment position. People in these positions are best equipped to answer questions about the recruitment process. Alliances Sister/Holy Orders - These are friendly orders which have sworn themselves to recognize the Clergy's guidance and in turn receive innumerable boons. They most properly have chaplains installed in their hierarchy to keep track of needs that the Clergy may provide worthily for its flock. If your order wishes to yoke its self with goodly folk of the Light, contact Manstein. Blood of Lordaeron ' Chaplain(s) - Vacant '''League of Lordaeron ' Chaplain(s) - Rev. Canon Elesabeth Stanbridge, Rev. Canon Agustus Throben 'Silver Hand Chapter ' Chaplain(s) - Prior Alburton Rivalries Dominion of the Sun The Reformed Clergy Gallery BishopsVespers1.jpg|Vespers at the SW Cathedral: Moorwhelp, Mellar, Melchiz. BishopsVespers2.jpg|Bishops Moorwhelp and Mellar, Father Melchiz of the Clergy of the Holy Light. =Out of Character= ---- The '''Clergy of the Holy Light is a roleplaying guild on Alliance Moon Guard US. The guild role-plays a chapter of clerics attached to the Cathedral of Light and its apostolate ministries in union with the Church of the Holy Light and the Council of Bishops. We present a living, breathing manifestation of the Church of the Holy Light which players have the option of interacting with. We have played the members of the original church seen in the Warcraft games, the RPG books, and in World of Warcraft for over two years and we hope to continue to breathe life into and magnify this lore for our own enjoyment and those who choose to role-play with us. Our primary directive in all engagements is to preserve a high quality of immersion and cohesion among the lore-abiding roleplay community while striving to leaving no community member who tries his/her best without roleplay. Feedback E-mail (confidential) - cothlfeedback@live.com FAQ Q: What is the level philosophy? A: Though there are currently no level requirements to apply, we encourage all members to seek level 90 as role-play PVP events may be limited to level capped members only. Q: What is your gear philosophy? A: Everyone in this guild is encouraged to play the game apart from role-playing to the best of their ability and maybe seek out some welfare epics on the way. Q: What is your role-play philsophy? A: If you do not role-play and are committed to improving your role-play, we do not want you and you will not want us. We accept many sorts of role-players who show the potential to help flesh out and bring more depth to our niche, from the very beginner to the veteran. If you're a guild leader, your guild should too. Q: What classes do you allow? A: Membership is always case by case, dependent on the player and his/her character's backstory. Q: How do I apply? A: You may apply at cothl.mmoguildsites.com. If you are having issues, mail Melchiz. Q: What is your philosophy on lore? A: Our guild is completely composed of firstly all lore precedents (even those that most don't like) and secondly our own tradition. Q: What is your philosophy on the RPG books? A: There is not a scrawl of Blizzard-sanctioned ink about the Church of the Holy Light that is not kept in the RPG books. We accept the RPG books as "lore, but not canon". Q: What is your philosophy on authority? A: Some of our leaders claim to be positions that demand respect from certain characters and often people do not wish to have their characters demanded to respect characters of people they do not know. If you find yourself at this position and feel it is detrimental to your ability to play according to your wishes, let Moorwhelp know by mail and you will not be bothered by it again. There will be no consequences for not accepting any perceived claims whatsoever. We accept most claims of church authority outside of the guild. Out-of-Character Expectaions Religion, politics: Leave it out of guild chat, leave it off the website If you wish to talk to someone in the guild of these things, take it to whispers, party, a secluded corner of vent. These topics have potential to offend. Failure to comply with this will result in reprimand up to being kicked from the guild. Keep all excessive cursing in another channel other than guild. Insulting members of the guild or those outside of our guild will not be tolerated in guild chat. We don't want to hear about it. This includes bashing other guilds, roleplay, individuals, etc. This means that you don't need to talk about this half-demon human or the eredar holy priest in guild chat. Failure to comply with this will result in reprimand up to being kicked from the guild. We will not tolerate griefing, including obnoxious OOC yelling, or immature things such as tea-bagging or spitting on corpses, getting naked and dancing, making OOC remarks under an IC guise, etc etc. Failure to comply with this will result in being kicked from the guild. Corpse camping is against the rules. In public events, in private RPPVP. We will not have our guild known as a guild of poor etiquette on either side of the war. Keep OOC and IC separate! It is poor form and will not be tolerated. Failure to comply will result in reprimand, up to being kicked from the guild. We have enough of this problem on the server without bringing it into the guild. Keep any personal RP that would reflect poorly on our guild image out of sight. Failure to comply will result in reprimand, up to being kicked from the guild. Do not spam any channel. This includes public channels such as Trade or General, and guild chat. Failure to comply will result in reprimand, up to being kicked from the guild. If you are online during an event and everyone's presence is requested, we expect you to be there if you're not busy. If you have a problem coming to events when you are online, you may want to consider joining another guild. Be prepared to change the topic in guild chat if asked by an officerIf something bothers you in guild chat, request in whisper that an officer ask for a subject change. If one of the officers receive a complaint about guild chat, there may be an announcement to drop the topic and move on. Failure to comply with this will result in reprimand up to being kicked from the guild. Friendly constructive criticism to your fellow clerics is encouraged OOC in regards to their roleplay. Respect their decision not to abide by your advice. You may not use /e, /y, or /s for out-of-character posts. In the past, we have allowed allowances for this but it has went too far. If you must talk about the role-play out-of-character, then whisper or form a party. You may not initiate an in-character fight without out-of-character permission, especially if it is pertaining to upholding temple law. This is a simple gesture that has a lasting impact, and will prevent anyone from having a bad time out-of-character. You may not misuse the cathedral, the square, or any other place where people are role-playing by jumping around or usual out-of-character actions. If you do not want to delve yourself into the world of role-playing a clergyman seriously at that moment, it is best that you would just leave the Cathedral District (or any other place where people generally role-play) altogether. We are here to increase immersion, not to decrease it. There is absolutely no place for conflict in guild chat. If there is an issue, it is not to be made clear through guild chat. Rather, you may whisper an officer with your issue and take his/her definitive judgment, report it to the guild-leader by mail (where it can be seen), or take care of it like adults. Clergymen are disallowed from being abrasive on the public forums or in any way out-of-character. We will stand out from nonsense and not partake in it. Drama threads should not be posted on. If you must partake in these things, you will do so from a distant or without our guild tag to sully. This does not mean get on an alt forum tag, this means to disassociate yourself and all of your characters from the guild. If any clergyman should be found to have broken one of these rules, it should be reported immediately to cothlfeedback@live.com